eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1416 (27 February 1997)
Synopsis: The police turn up at Phil's late at night and ask him about his employee who seems to be moonlighting in the Arches. Phil says he hasn't been there for a few weeks, so has no idea what he is up to. He asks the policemen sarcastically if he can go and get dressed before accompanying them to the station. The phone rings and Kathy answers it - it's Ricky phoning to tell her he's been arrested. Phil puts the police in the room and closes the door, then asks Kathy to call Marcus his brief for Ricky, and says he will get him off. The police come out and ask if Phil has any objections to them searching his house. Phil says no, of course not, but they had better not wake the baby. He goes to the station and tells Marcus to sort Ricky out and say that he will "see Ricky right" for it. Marcus reassures Ricky and coaches him in the questions the police are going to ask, especially about whether anyone else was there when Steve brought round the cars. Ricky says, well, yes, but there's no point in us both going down for it is there? Marcus says I'll ask you the question again.. Ricky is released next day on bail. Huw sees Ian who smiles at him and he mentions to Lenny how Ian must be up to something. Later Ian sees Lenny who's being smug, and Ian says "enjoy it while you can." Lenny twigs and rushes home saying he has a few things to do. Shortly later, some officials come looking for the pirate radio station and find nothing, and Huw and Lenny tell them they have been sent on a wild goose chase. Ian sees the last conversation and is furious. Martin is naughty again. Ruth tackles him now about the money that went missing from her purse. Martin runs to Pauline and says that Ruth is accusing him, and Pauline tells Ruth she's mistaken. Ruth says she isn't, and Martin is just clever enough to cover his back by running to her. Pauline insists that whatever else he has done, he is "not a thief." Frankie sees Alistair in the café, and he's really keen to see her so she's delighted, and thinks her hard-to-get act has worked and it's time for the next phase. Barry goes to the shop and Carol asks if he's made a decision about the cab controller's job, as Robbie is going on about it so much. Barry says, yes they have and will be letting the successful applicant know today. He's going round to see Robbie now. Carol says "oh be nice to him, just because he's used to failure doesn't mean he likes it." Barry goes to Robbie and with a straight face tells him he's made the choice and picked the best man for the job. Robbie looks dejected and says oh well. Barry says "what is it with your family? We chose the best man and it was you.” Robbie is thrilled and almost kisses Barry. Frankie turns up at Alistair's house, and he corners her to ask her about her problems. He suggests she might tell him her problems, and all about her past. She says how nice it is that he cares about her and then she puts her hand on his shoulder as if about to start a smoochy dance, and says could they talk about her problems over dinner away from everyone else, and she's more of a one-to-one girl. Alistair is shocked and says she's got it wrong, and he is only concerned with her welfare, anything else is inappropriate in the church. Mark's back from the US as Pauline and Ruth are arguing about Martin's behavior. The anniversary party is rather awkward as Peggy blanks Lorraine and proposes a toast to marriage and taking one's responsibility seriously. After the meal, Pat and Roy and Ricky turn up, as they were invited for drinks afterward, and Pat says to Kathy that Ricky seems a bit odd today. Kathy says he obviously hasn't told her then and explains the arrest as well as implicitly the blame. Pat gives Ricky a hug and says he can tell her anything. Phil has a word with George, who says that Steve has been watched, and has now gone to ground. Phil says he thought it was safe, and George says he knew the risks, but he's grateful that Ricky has kept his mouth shut, and he will give him £3,000 for Ricky's trouble. Phil tells Ricky, who is surprised since Phil can't afford it, but he doesn't seem to put 2 & 2 together and guess it's George behind it. Roy asks him if he knows anything about the bother last night. George says he must be getting confused in his old age - Phil is Ricky's employer, not him, as he gives a meaningful stare. Simon and Tony are sitting cozily on the sofa when there's a knock on the door. It's Tiffany, still very heavily pregnant. Bianca's staying on in Spain with Guillermo for "fashion" reasons. Tiffany goes to the Vic to see Grant and catches him coming out of Phil's party giving Lorraine a big snog. She and Grant have an acrimonious row in the street with Tiff reiterating that she's his wife and finally saying lamely "I want what's mine, be nice to me. Cast: *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'George Palmer - Paul Moriarty' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Alistair Matthews - Neil Clark' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix' *'Busker - James Carrington' *'Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett' *'DI Hamilton - Ian Burfield ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes